


i will love you: sam/steve edition

by anthotnio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthotnio/pseuds/anthotnio
Summary: A series of unrelated Sam/Steve drabbles/ficlets/fics as requested/prompted by my followers on myTumblr; each chapter will have tags/content warnings at the beginning notes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	i will love you: sam/steve edition

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, it's been a while since I last posted anything on AO3, so here I am. This, and the next couple of Marvel drabbles I'll be posting during the next couple days, were written about a year ago, more or less. And, although I am no longer an active part of the Marvel fandom on Tumblr, I'll continue writing for it from time to time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments!
> 
>  **Tags/Warnings:** Mild Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Steve Feels, Established Relationship, Sam is the best ok

“I fucked up.”

Sam turns around to look at the kitchen’s door where Steve’s standing still, wearing his Captain America uniform, his duffel bag hanging off his arm. Sam watches, startled, as Steve lets the bag fall to the floor with a loud thud and covers his face with a hand.

Panic slowly starts raising in Sam’s chest, “What do you mean you fucked up?”

Steve looks up at him through his hand, his whole body shaking, and just then Sam notices the tears running down his lover’s face. He steps closer to him, tending a hand, and waits until Steve takes it to pull him into a warm hug. Steve immediately nuzzles Sam’s neck, breathing in deeply and holding him closer to his chest.

“Shh, it’s okay my love. Everything’s okay,” Sam whispers quietly, rubbing a hand on Steve’s back and feeling just how tense he is. He can feel Steve’s trembles, and something inside him breaks. Sam swallows thickly, his mind going a mile per hour. Steve left a few days ago for an undercover mission along with Natasha, and just came back home crying. What could have happened to make Steve break like _this_?

Sam feels Steve shake his head, sniffing quietly as his tears damp Sam’s shirt. Sam runs a hand through Steve’s hair, so softly and lovingly, trying to ease his boyfriend’s distress. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not now,” Steve whimpers against Sam’s chest. “Just hold me. Please?”

“Okay, sweetheart.”

They stay like that for minutes, maybe hours, until Steve calms down enough to pull away. He doesn’t go far when he does,staying pressed to Sam and leaning his head on his shoulder and his hands locked on Sam’s hips. Sam puts a hand under Steve’s chin, and tilts his head up until Steve’s baby blue eyes lock with his own, “I love you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice is raspy and his eyes are downcast, “I love you, too, a lot.”

Sam presses his lips gently to the corner of Steve’s mouth, and something in him eases when Steve smiles softly at him, “Are you okay?”

“Had a hard day, that’s all.”

Sam hums quietly, and kisses Steve’s small smile. He knows there’s more to it, since it’s the first time he’s seen Steve like this after a mission. He won’t ask, though, knowing that Steve will eventually open up on his own.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Steve’s smile is full of sweetness, almost making Sam forget that he was crying a few minutes ago. God, he really loves this stubborn man. “I’m gonna go take a shower, wanna join me?”

“No, you do that. I’m gonna finish making dinner.”

“Okay,” Sam smiles against Steve’s lips when the soldier leans down to kiss him, enjoying the taste of his mouth against his. “God, Sam, you’re amazing, do you know how much I love you?”

“I have an idea,” Sam laughs lightly and pushes Steve to their bedroom. “Now go take that shower, ‘cause you ain’t having dinner in those filthy clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request a fic with a pairing of your own liking, you can [submit your prompt here](https://dantewrites.tumblr.com/ask). If you want to support my work, [here's the post for you](https://dantewrites.tumblr.com/post/184142121766/support-me).
> 
> Thank you for reading! And please stay safe!


End file.
